Artwork In The Making
by Dragonchick101
Summary: Destiny lives a pretty normal life, well, as normal as it can get being a YouTuber. But all that changes when she moves to Texas and becomes friends with barely known YouTuber, Jon Cozart. Story is better than it sounds. Main YouTuber is Paint, but there isn't a character for him on here. There might be more YouTubers in the future. Eventual Jon/OC.


**Salve puellās et puerōs! As of late, I have become obsessed with YouTube - which is terrible, I know. There is one specific YouTuber that I have been watching all the time: Jon Cozart, also known as Paint.**

 **Even though he doesn't have that many videos, I still watch him all the time.**

 **He mostly does song parodies on his main channel, on his second channel, he has bloopers and things similar to that and on the channel he created when he was 14, he has lots of sketches that are hilarious. Go subscribe to him, he awesome!**

 **Anyway, since I've been watching him so much, I've been having weird dreams about what would happen if I was Jon's best friend growing up - from August 2008 onwards. This story is basically that dream, but with more detail.**

 **I do actually have a YouTube channel, but it's nothing like what it is in this story. On my channel in real life - the link is in my profile - I mostly just film my brothers being mental, but I do have a couple of semi improvised sketches on the way and I have four subscribers.**

 **On my channel in this story, I do sketch comedy with my brothers; I do acapella videos - mostly parodies, like Jon, but there are some originals; I do challenges and collabs; I vlog special events - like birthdays, Christmas, holidays, etc.; I do crazy tutorials that take the mickey out of whatever I'm talking about, I have a series called 'The Crazy Life of The Hill Family.', and I have two and a half million subscribers.**

 **So I don't have to explain it in the story, the character that is based on me is called Destiny Hill. She is 15 - when this story starts - has greyish-blue eyes and short, slightly wavy, caramel hair in a pixie cut - similar to Jennifer Lawrence's haircut from 2014. She's 5'5", she has very mild asthma, she has acrophobia and has two younger brothers who are absolutely crazy.**

 **Her two younger brothers are called Kyle and Luigi, and her mum is called Sam - short for Samantha.**

 **Luigi is 13 and has short, straight, very dark brown - so dark that it's almost black - hair and brown eyes; he is 5'3".**

 **Kyle is 12 and has short, straight, very light brown/dark blonde hair and blue eyes similar to Destiny's; he is 5'2".**

 **Sam is 5'5" and has long, wavy chocolate brown hair and grey-green eyes.**

 **I am placing this story in America, since that's where Jon lives, but I live in Scotland, so if I get something wrong, please forgive me; I don't want to offend anyone. Also, since Destiny represents me, she'll be British, so if I get the spelling of things mixed up when I change from one person's dialogue to another, try not to shout at me.**

 **Basically, Destiny's family move to Austin, Texas just before she starts S5, and Destiny becomes best friends with Jon before he becomes properly famous. There will be a few differences from real life - specifically Jon's videos - but apart from that, I will try to stick to real life as much as possible.**

 **Since I'm from the UK, the education system that I'm used to is different from the US. I'm using a website I found as an information source, and it says that the Scottish secondary year 5 is the equivalent to the American grade 10 - also known as the sophomore year** **in Senior High School. If I get anything wrong, don't hesitate to correct me.**

 **Also, I know that Jon's dad was the pastor of some sort of church in the past, but I don't know what type of church, and I don't know whether he's still the pastor or not. Since I am a Christian, I'm going to make it that Jon's dad is the pastor of a Christian Church and that Jon's family are Christians.**

 **Edit(25/01/2016) - I've decided to make the majority of Jon's family Christians, but not Jon. Yet, that is.**

 **If anyone doesn't know what Jon looks like, then search 'Jon Cozart' on either YouTube or Google, it doesn't really matter which one. Jon is 16 when this story starts.**

 **Enjoy the story, and review/favorite/follow if you want to.**

 **The only thing I own is the idea for this story, and my own fictional characters; everything else actually exists in real life. I also don't own any of the lyrics in this story, they'll probably all be by Jon, and if there are any by someone other than him, I'll put it in the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **DESTINY'S POV**

Today's the day, the day that we move to America.

Me, my mum and my two brothers sold our old house a few days ago, and we are now moving to Austin, in Texas.

I'm going to miss Britain though. A few of the reasons why are, you have to pay to see a doctor in America, and you don't in the UK; Americans apparently don't have Christmas crackers; and Americans also apparently don't celebrate Pancake Day.

Anyway, most of our things have been taken to America already, and we are in the airport now waiting for our plane to arrive.

 _"Anyone flying to Austin, Texas, the plane is now boarding at gate 28."_

"Come on guys," my mum says as she grabs the rucksack beside her, "that's our plane."

We all get up and I grab my black messenger bag that has my inhalers, my phone, my laptop and vlogging camera in it. We board the plane and find our seats.

Mum, Kyle and Luigi sit in one row, and I sit in the row in front of them in the isle seat.

We are the first ones on the plane, so I take out my camera and turn it on.

"So, we are now on the plane," I say, looking at the camera, "and I think it takes off in like, ten minutes or something."

"Fifteen," mum says from behind me.

"Anyway," I say, turning around so that I can look at my family while I film myself, "we're all excited to be moving to Texas, aren't we?"

All I get is distracted nods from my brothers, who are playing on their phones.

"They're excited inside," mum says, laughing.

"I seriously doubt that," I tease them, trying to get more than three syllables out of them.

"I'm excited," Kyle says, not looking up from his game, "but I'm busy."

"I don't believe you," I say, winking at the camera, "if you sing about how excited you are, then I'll believe you."

Without looking around, Kyle puts his phone down, stands up and starts singing and dancing badly, "I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!"

Before he started singing, people had started getting on the plane, so I start laughing because everyone is staring at Kyle.

As soon as he realises what's happening, Kyle stops, sits down and glares at me, "I hate you."

I turn off the camera after he says that, and put it back in my bag.

Since the flight is roughly 14 hours and it's 4 in the morning in the UK, I decide to go to sleep.

 ***14 Hours Later***

After the plane lands and we all get off the plane, we go outside and find that our car has been left in the car park for us, like we asked.

When we left the UK, it was 4 in the morning, meaning that it is noon in Texas.

Mum fishes the keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocks the car. We all get in it and mum gets me to read her the directions as she drives to our new house.

* * *

 **JON'S POV**

I go outside to take the bins out, and see a car that I don't recognise coming along the street.

It's a black Hyundai i10, and it appears to have a lady - a mom perhaps - and three teenagers in it.

The car slows down and turns into the driveway of the house across the street; the one that was bought a few days ago.

I make it appear as if I'm not watching them, and continue to put the bins out, making sure that they are the right way round for the garbage truck.

I glance over at the new family, and see that the three teenagers are two boys and a girl.

The girl looks to be around my age, if not, a little younger - I'm 16, meaning that she's probably 15 or 16 - and she has short, caramel hair in a pixie cut. She's wearing a pair of worn-out jeans, a grey sweater that has Mulan on it, and red converse. She has a black satchel slung over her shoulder, she appears to be holding a camera, and she looks familiar, like I've seen her before.

The taller of the two boys looks like he might be 12 or 13, and has short, dark brown hair. He's wearing black pants, a grey sweater with purple sleeves, and black sneakers. He's looking down at his phone, and appears to be trying to ignore his sister - at least, I assume it's his sister.

The shorter of the two boys looks like he is maybe 11 or 12, and has short, light brown hair. He's also wearing black pants - they might be the same brand as the other boy's - he's wearing a bright orange sweater, and dark orange sneakers. He appears to be goofing off in front of the camera that the girl is holding.

Then my mind clicks: the girl is Dragonchick101, my favourite YouTuber.

Just as Destiny - Dragonchick101's real name - turns around and pans the camera across the street, seeing me in the process, I turn and go back inside.

"Jonathan!" my mom's voice comes from the kitchen, "It's time for lunch!"

I shut the front door and go through to the kitchen.

My mom, dad, my brother, Rick, and my sister, Liz are all in the kitchen, putting food on the table.

We have a quick lunch of French Toast and bacon, with cookies for dessert, then I help my mom clean the dishes.

"Oh, Mom," I start, as I put a couple of mugs in the cupboard, "the new family across the street just moved in today, and I was thinking that maybe we could do something as a welcome gift."

"That sounds like a good idea," Mom says, emptying the sink, "What do you think we should do?"

"I was thinking that we could invite them over for dinner tonight." I suggest as I put the dish cloth down.

"Ok," Mom says, nodding her head, "You can go across the street and invite them over then."

As soon as Mom says that, I put on my red converse and go outside. There is no need for me to put on a coat, as it's only early autumn and my thin, grey Hogwarts sweater is keeping me warm enough.

I walk across the road and summon enough courage to knock on their door.

The door opens and I see that it's Kyle, Destiny's youngest brother.

"Oh my gosh!" Kyle shouts, running towards me and hugging me tightly, "I can't believe that it's you!"

Kyle starts to excitedly ramble about something, but he's speaking too fast for me to understand him.

I've never realised this before, but Kyle actually has a mild Scottish accent. I guess I've been watching them so much that I didn't hear the accent anymore.

I stand there awkwardly, trying to figure out what Kyle is saying, and contemplating whether I should just go back home or not.

* * *

 **DESTINY'S POV**

The doorbell rings and Kyle gets up from the kitchen table to answer the door.

I hear him start to ramble excitedly after a minute or two.

"Luigi," Mum says, turning to my brother, "could you go and see what has got Kyle so excited?"

Luigi puts down the bacon butty that he was in the middle of devouring, and goes outside to see why Kyle is hyper.

After ten seconds, Luigi runs back into the kitchen, grabs my arm and drags me to the front door.

"Luigi!" I protest, "Let go of me! What's the matter?"

We get to the door and Luigi lets go of my arm.

With my arm free, I slap Luigi upside the head and glare at him.

I go outside to see Kyle standing in front of a boy around my age, rambling about monster trucks.

The boy looks like he doesn't understand a word that Kyle is saying.

Then I look closer at the boy; he's around my age, has familiar blue eyes, short, blond hair and is wearing a grey Hogwarts jumper.

My mind clicks, Jon Cozart is standing right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh," I exclaim as I step outside, "I'm so sorry about my brother, he talks about monster trucks when he's excited."

"He was talking about monster trucks?" Jon asks, amazed that I was able to understand Kyle.

"Yeah!" Kyle exclaims, "Monstertrucksarethebest!"

"Anyway," I say, pressing two of my fingers to Kyle's neck, making him pass out and fall to the floor, "not to be rude or anything Jon, but why are you here?"

"Wait," Jon says, looking confused and ignoring the fact that Kyle is now unconscious, "how do you know my name?"

"Oh," I realise, I may have slipped up, "we watch your videos on YouTube all the time!"

"Well, you and jacksfilms," Luigi adds.

"That's so weird," Jon says, "because I'm one of your biggest fans! I've seen all of your videos at least twice!"

"That's awesome!" I exclaim, "Well, at least we won't have to introduce ourselves."

"But why are you here?" Luigi asks, helping up Kyle, who had just woken up.

"Oh, right," Jon says, blushing very slightly, "My mom would like to know to know if you guys and your mom could join us for dinner tonight as a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' gift.

"I'll go ask Mum," Luigi says as he goes back inside.

"If Mum says it's ok," I start, keeping my hand on Kyle's back to keep him from freaking out again, "what would we be having for dinner?"

"I don't actually know," Jon says, "Mom will probably make something with meat in it."

Luigi comes back outside again and gives us a thumbs up. At the same time, Jon's older brother, Rick, comes over.

"Mom wants to know if you guys have any allergies," Rick says, scratching the back of his head, "so that she knows what to avoid making tonight."

"I don't think I have any allergies," Kyle says, looking confused.

"I'm the only one with allergies," I say, "I'm allergic to bananas, duck, peas and onions."

"Okay," Rick says, nodding, "Is homemade pizza alright for dinner then?"

Kyle excitedly claps his hands and bounces on the balls of his feet.

"That means yes, " I explain.

Rick gives a thumbs up, and goes back across the road.

"So," I say, shoving hands inside the pocket of my hoodie, "When do we come over?"

"We usually have dinner around six," Jon says, examining a paper cut on one of his fingers, "so if you come over at around half five?"

"That's fine for us," Mum - who had been standing behind me for a couple of minutes and I only noticed now - says.

Jon smiles and goes back over to his house, while we go back inside to finish our lunch.

* * *

 **Well, there's the first chapter! I'm going to try and make every chapter at least 2K+ words.**

 **If you liked this, then you can leave a review, or you can favorite/follow this story.**

 **Since I am an average 14 year old home-schooled girl, who is studying for exams, I probably won't have much time to write chapters for this story, so updates will be very rare...like Jon's videos...**

 **Anyway, please check out my YouTube channel, as that would be greatly appreciated, and if you want, you can subscribe...**

 **Oh, before I forget, I want to try out a new outro thing for my stories. What I'll do is, at the end of each chapter, I'll ask a question, and you guys can leave a review with your answer to it if you want to - you don't have to.**

 **The question for this chapter is: Who do you watch the most on YouTube?**

 **I mostly watch Paint, jacksfilms, FBE and Dan and Phil.**

 **This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


End file.
